Eyes Like Yours
by meeses
Summary: Have Neji and Hinata done something they shouldn't have done? What will be the consequenses? And can they afford them? [NejiHinata]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto; if I did, I'd be rich and loved. Also, I'd give free Naruto episodes to my faithful reviewers. It's a good thing I don't own Naruto, eh, Kishimoto-sama?

Neji bent slightly and placed his hands on his knees, panting heavily. He straightened, then wiped his brow with the back of his hand and took a deep breath. That was enough training for one day. His eyes were sore from using his Byukagan too much. Shreds of the practice dummy lie at his feet, torn to shreds.

The bush behind him rustled, and Neji spun around. He looked at the bush, which was silent, then shook again. His brow creased, and he stepped forward. A cautious hand inched forward, then pushed aside the twigs.

A small bird flopped around frantically, trying to get away from Neji. Its wing was oddly crooked, and its chest feathers were ruffled the wrong way. Wide, frightened eyes reflected Neji. It blinked, its beak open slightly.

"Pity," Neji said. "You're so small, and have no chance of survival out here. It's a vicious place, the forest."

The bird cocked its head. It seemed to have calmed down a bit, though its chest still rose and fell quickly.

Neji's eyes slid to the side. They narrowed slightly at the shining coils under a leafy undergrowth. Yellow, protuberant eyes gleamed at him, waiting for him to go away so it can claim its meal. Neji looked back at the bird.

"Well, it's your lucky day," he said, gently scooping up the creature into his hands. It made a small frightened noise, shrinking back and blinking its eyes. Neji could not help but be reminded of Hinata when she was younger. She would also cringe away from him. One would think she was afraid of everything.

Neji cupped the injured bird and leapt to his house.

Neji knocked agitatedly on Hinata's door. He had only stopped home to take a quick shower, then get the bird a more comfortable environment.

The door opened. Pale eyes like his widened slightly.

"Neji-niisan!"

Neji scowled. "Hinata-sama, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"G-gomen," Hinata blushed.

"Nevermind that," Neji said. "Take a look at this," he held out his hands, where the bird lay in a small box. It was shivering, and gave a weak, pitiful cry.

"Oh!" Hinata cried softly. "Poor thing." She opened the door wider and let Neji in.

Neji stepped into her dim house, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dark lighting. Hinata led him to her table, where a half-eaten bowl of ramen resided. She hastily cleaned it off, then brought a small towel, a thin widen stick, and bandages.

Neji gently lowered the bird onto the clean towel while Hinata rummaged around her cupboards and pulled out a small bottle of antiseptic.

"Hold it still please," Hinata said. She dabbed the bird's leg with the corner of the towel, then gently rubbed on the contents of the bottle on it. The bird squirmed.

Neji stared down at it. He could not imagine a living being so helpless and vulnerable, while he and many others have killed ruthlessly, bloodying their hands at a young age. But then again, that was how life was always like. Kill, or be killed.

Hinata quickly splinted the wing, then secured it with a bandage. Her fingers moved quickly and gracefully; she had years of experience. Hinata had found what she was really good at when Tsunade had taken her in as an apprentice.

"All done," Hinata said.

Neji looked at her. "Arigato," he said.

Hinata looked away, lowering her eyes. "It was nothing."

Neji was about to say something, then decided against it, and kept his mouth shut, picking up the bird.

"Those are rare," Hinata murmured.

"Come again?"

"That bird you have – it's really rare.

Neji looked down at the bird. Come to thing of it, he had never seen one of these birds before. It had dark markings on its eyes and streaks of dark in its wings.

"Looks like a cousin of the falcon," Neji said. The bird had a small beak, curved for ripping and tearing flesh. The talons weren't that sharp yet, but in a while, they will become dangerously sharp weapons.

"H-hai."

Neji turned toward the door, then paused.

"Hinata-sama."

"Yes?"

"Do you want it?"

Neji heard the swishing of long hair as Hinata shook her head. "I can't," she said. "Sorry."

Neji inclined his head slightly. "I see. Good night, Hinata-sama."

Behind him, Hinata gave a small bow, her face flushed.

* * *

Three months later…

"Hurry it up, Neji!" Naruto complained loudly. He ruffled his messy blonde hair agitatedly.

"I'm not wearing it," Neji said flatly.

"Naruto rolled his wide blue eyes. "Every man is wearing one," he said. "See?" Chouji and Shino are wearing them."

"I don't care," Neji snapped coldly.

"Lee is wearing one," Naruto said. "And he looks fine."

Neji sighed impatiently. "I'll just not go."

"No, you have to go!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's for Ino and Shikamaru!"

"Would you shut up if I did?" Neji shot.

"Yes."

Neji sighed and snatched the tux from Naruto, muttering, "I hate weddings."

Naruto turned to Sakura. "So one of your best friends is getting married," he said.

Sakura blew a strand of hair from her face as she pinned a large banner to the wall. "Yes – Naruto, can you hand me that tack?"

Naruto handed her the silver tack and placed his hands on his hips. "So?"

"So what?" Sakura asked, climbing off the ladder and stepping back to see if the banner was straight. "Naruto, is the banner even?"

"Yes, yes," Naruto said impatiently. "When are you gonna marry me?"

Sakura laughed and brushed herself off. "I'm engaged, Naruto."

Naruto's spiky hair wilted. "I know, but…"

"Hey, Naruto, can you get these folded?" She handed Naruto a tall stack of lavender paper. "Just fold them in half and put one of these in them," she said, handing him another stack of faint pink paper.

Naruto's wide, hopeful smiled drooped. "Al-alright."

"Thank you so much," Sakura said, tucking a faint pink strand of hair behind her ears. "I have to get dressed-" she flashed Naruto a small smile before hurrying away.

"Fucking bastard," Naruto muttered darkly while casting a dark glare at Sasuke, who was standing in a corner with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Sakura pushed open the double doors and hurried along the long hallway, then turned and pushed open another door, where inside, Ino stood on a stool, her arms spread out. Hinata was rolling up a measuring ribbon.

"Ah, Sakura!" Ino greeted. She dropped her arms and rubbed her sore muscles. Her silk long, blonde hair, lay piled, curled on top of her head. Several curls escaped her messy bun and spiraled down her back.

"Ino, you look beautiful, ne?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes, Hinata did a great job," Ino said, studying herself in a full length mirror. Hinata blushed, and brought a hand in front of her chest.

"No, i-it was nothing," Hinata stuttered. "I still have to fix your dress really quick…"

"What happened to the dress?" Sakura asked, dabbing lipgloss on her lips.

Ino turned her head and craned to see the back of her hair. "I accidentally ripped the corner of it during the rehearsal. She caught Sakura in the mirror. "My god, Sakura, don't use lipgloss! That's so childish, use lipstick. Here-" She grabbed a tube of lipstick and tossed it to Sakura, who caught it.

"What about you, Hinata?" Sakura asked. She wiped the lipgloss off and smoothed on the tube of lip color. "What are you wearing?"

"Um, I'll be wearing that," Hinata said with a pin between her teeth. She motioned behind her, where a simple evening gown lay draped across the chair.

Ino, who had been striking poses in the mirror, turned to look. "Ugh! What the hell is that!"

Hinata blushed and continued sewing. She finished, then tied the knot and cut the thread.

"You can't wear that, Hinata!" Sakura said.

"That's the only thing I have," Hinata said, her eyebrows almost connecting and pink mingling on her cheeks.

"I'll get you something," Sakura said, putting in pearl earrings. "I brought extra, just in case."

"No, it's okay, I'll just-" Hinata squeaked.

"Ah, just borrow Sakura's dress, Hinata!" Ino said.

"Done," Hinata said, just as the door opened and Ten Ten slipped in.

Hinata stood and held up the upper part of the dress for Ino to slip into. She helped Ino into the gorgeous white bridal dress while Sakura paused in her makeup to find a dress of her.

Ino pulled on white silk gloves as Hinata tied the back for her.

"You look great, Ino!" Ten Ten smiled.

"Thank you, thank you," Ino bowed.

Sakura tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and straightened, pulling a material neither silver or blue out of her bag.

"Here, Hinata," Sakura said. She held a shimmery metallic dress out at arms length. Hinata turned, and her eyes widened at the showy dress.

"Sakura, where'd you get that! I can't wear that!" Hinata cried.

"Wear it!" Sakura said. It's your size! You'll look stunning."

"I can't-" Hinata began.

"Oh yes you can!" Ino said loudly, hopping off the stool and taking the dress from Sakura.

"It's very pretty, Hinata! Try it on!" Ten Ten urged.

"But – but-"

"No buts," Ino said. "You are always wearing something that covers your whole body – live a little! If you keep doing that, you'll be single forever, and nobody wants that, eh? Come on, if you don't at least try it on, I'm forcing you into it!"

Ino took Hinata by the arm and marched her into the changing room.

"Ino!" Hinata protested. "Please!"

"We're all girls, Hinata, no worries!" Ino said, closing the door behind them.

Sakura, who had finished doing her own makeup, and had already slipped into a pretty pink dress, began to do Ten Ten's long, dark brown hair. They chuckled at Hinata's frantic protests.

"Oo la la!" came Ino's voice. "Hinata's got nice panties! I wish I had those!"

"Ino!" Hinata pleaded. "I had nothing else to wear – ittai!"

There was some thudding and Sakura and Ten Ten exchanged glances.

"Hinata! Stay still!" Ino commanded loudly.

"Please-" Hinata said. Her voice was extremely muffled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, forgetting about the curling iron idle in her hands.

"Itte!" Ten Ten suddenly exclaimed.

Sakura jerked to attention and took the iron from Ten Ten's skin. It had grazed a small spot on the curve of her neck.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Sakura exclaimed.

"D-daijoubu, Sakura. It just surprised me." Ten Ten said.

"Sorry," Sakura said again, biting her bottom lip.

"It's alright," Ten Ten assured with a smile. They both looked up, surprised by Hinata's sudden cry.

"Ino, I can't wear this!" Hinata cried, her voice strangely high.

"Yes you can!" Ino said forcefully. Sakura and Ten Ten looked the other way as Naruto burst through the door, closely followed by Neji.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, his eyes roaming the room. Neither Sakura or Ten Ten had time to reply because the changing room's door clicked open.

Four pairs of eyes flicked to the bare legs emerging from the room, then the silvery material that hugged the wearer's hips, with a mildly curved cutoff across the stomach, then the sleeveless top and the high turtleneck-like collar. The same material that made the dress crisscrossed her arms and hooked on her middle finger.

"We just need to add a few touchups," Ino said. Hinata, who was staring determinedly at the ground, peeked up and took a step back. "N-Neji-niisan! Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed, hiding herself behind Ino. Her face blushed scarlet.

Sakura looked from Hinata's blushing face to the men standing dumbfounded in front of the door.

"Uh…Naruto? Neji-san? Please, if you'd give us some time?" Sakura requested politely.

Naruto, whose eyes who had been wide, and his mouth slightly open, snapped to attention. Neji left without a word, and Naruto followed, looking back at Hinata before closing the door behind him.

"That wasn't bad," Ten Ten said, smiling.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed.

"I – I don't" Hinata began timidly.

"You look sexy!" Ino grinned. "All the guys of Konoha will fall for you! You'll thank me in the future," she said sagely.

Hinata looked taken aback. "No, no- "

"Wear it to the wedding!" Ten Ten said.

"What!"

"Yes, wear it! We guarantee that you will be the most beautiful of us all," Sakura smiled.

"Except for me," Ino grinned, pointing at herself.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "Al-alright."

After doing the final touchups, three giggling females and one fidgeting one made their way down the hall, then left Ino behind and found their seats.

Shikamaru stared sullenly at the ground in the front, his posture slouched. "I wanted a woman that is neither pretty nor ugly, and three children. What was I thinking? How troublesome…" he muttered to himself.

Everybody, who was murmuring amongst themselves, quieted and looked up as the music started. Ino strode down the isle to the music, a smile plastered on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. Her cerulean eyes roamed around nervously. Her father's arm was hooked onto hers, and he stared ahead at Shikamaru, who was still slouched and hands shoved in his pockets, but looking at Ino from the side of his eyes,

Ino reached Shikamaru, and her father kissed her on the cheek before taking a seat next to his wife.

After a long speech of vows and promises, Shikamaru slipped a beautiful ring onto Ino's ring finger and they said their 'I do's'. Then, they kissed. People clapped, and Sakura and Ten Ten whistled. Lee sobbed on his former sensei's shoulder, and Naruto and Kiba hooted. Akamaru gave a few barks.

Hinata smiled. It's a happy beginning of a new family for Ino.

* * *

Hinata sat in the smallest corner table she could find. She could not stand wearing the dress anymore; she had received many staring eyes, for what, she did not know. She just wanted to take it off.

Of course, she thought the dress itself was pretty, but not with her in it. Several people wanted to dance with her; Sakura, Ten Ten, and Ino had almost pulled Hinata onto the dance floor, but several Konoha guys asked them do dance, thus saving Hinata. She did not know how to dance.

* * *

Naruto plopped down next to Neji, exhausted.

"Whew!" Naruto panted. "That was fun!"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, Neji, find yourself a girl and get dancing!"

"No."

"Dance alone."

"No."

"Eat some stuff."

"No."

"Drink some sake with me."

"No."

"You're just saying 'no' to everything I say."

"No, I'm not."

"You find me annoying and you want to kill me."

"N-yes."

Naruto grinned. "Almost gotcha."

Neji suppressed the urge to sock Naruto in the face, then dump him into the punch bowl.

Naruto turned around, then looked at Neji. "Hinata's sitting alone," he said.

Neji didn't bother to turn around. He focused his chakra into his eyes, then closed them. Neji stood up.

"Take a sake with you," Naruto suggested.

Neji frowned. "I doubt she drinks."

"Sake is good luck," Naruto said, grinning wider.

Neji paused, then grabbed a bottle of sake and two cups, and strode off.

Hinata glanced up as the chair beside her was pulled back.

"May I?" came her cousin's voice.

Hinata looked to the side of the room, away from Neji. "H-hai."

Neji sat down and leaned back, observing the crowd of dancing people. Lights flickered on and off across the floor, and many people were laughing and dancing. A few people sat out, but most of them were just tired. They'd go back in as soon as they had caught their breath. Hinata and Neji had the corner all to themselves.

"Ino must be really happy," Neji said.

Hinata looked at the dancing kunoichi. "Yeah…"

They sat in silence for a while.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for the bird. It's doing much better."

Hinata smiled shyly. "It was nothing," she said.

Neji frowned a little. "It's not nothing, Hinata-sama. You have an immense talent within you."

Hinata blushed and stared hard at her lap, which was half-exposed. "Th-thank you," she stuttered.

"And you look beautiful today," Neji said quietly.

Hinata blushed harder, if it was possible. "No, no-" she began.

"You are," Neji said. "The dress suits you. It matches your hair and your eyes."

Hinata looked past her lap and onto the floor. Her long hair reached the middle of her back now, and a few glossy locks of hair spiraled down her front.

"I didn't want to," Hinata mumbled. "They forced me into it."

Neji laughed softly, which surprised Hinata. She peeked up at him, almost unbelievingly.

"I know," he said. "I heard you all the way from the main building."

Hinata laughed nervously.

Both were interrupted, much to the relief of Hinata, when a small noise made from the clinking of drinking glasses and silverware washed around the room. All heads turned to Ino and Shikamaru, who blushed, and slightly reluctant, kissed.

Everyone raised their sake cups, except for Lee, Neji, and Hinata. A few of them were giggling.

"To the new couple," some murmured. Lee raised a glass of punch.

Hinata and Neji looked at each other, then Neji hastily poured each of them a cup, and gave one to Hinata.

They all drained it in a gulp, though several women sipped.

Neji watched out of the corner of his eyes as Hinata drank all of it, then made a face.

"Sake is good luck," Neji said, setting his delicate cup down.

Hinata nodded, then let go of her breath.

"But I'll never get used to the taste…" she sat in silence for a while, then looked up. "…Anou…are you…feeling warm, Neji-niisan?"

"Hmm?" Neji asked, frowning. He was, now he thought of it. Hinata looked flushed to him.

Hinata looked at her cup. "I h-haven't had so much sake at once in a long time….I guess I sh-shouldn't have drank the s-sake, ne, Neji-niisan?" A silly smile played on her lips.

"This is my first time," Neji replied. "Hinata, are you feeling alright?"

Hinata peeked at him under her bangs, then blushed and jerked into another position on her chair. She looked embarrassed.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" Naruto said happily, swinging by. (literally)

Neji made a noise in the back of his throat.

Naruto swung by again, then let go of his partner. "So she does drink," he said, looking at Hinata.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted shyly.

"Ano-sa, ano-sa, does it taste good, Hinata?"

Hinata made a face. "No."

Naruto laughed. "You'll get used to it. Drink more! That's how I did it."

Hinata gazed at her cup. When will she get another chance? Besides, it was a special occasion. Might as well…

She poured herself another cup and drained it. Naruto chuckled at her face, and Neji raised an eyebrow.

"You too, Neji!" Naruto urged.

"No thank you," he said. He shouldn't have drank the sake. He was beginning to feel ditzy himself.

"C'mon, Neji! I already drank a bottle with Chouji! And almost Lee, but Fuzzy Eyebrows Senior stopped me…I dunno why…..but that's not the point! Be a man!"

"Drinking sake does not make you a man, Naruto," Neji said impatiently.

"Yes it does, now drink!"

"No."

"I won't leave until you drink it."

"See if I care."

"Drink it," Naruto urged again.

"No"

"Drink."

"No."

"Drink."

"No."

"Drink."

"No."

Hinata looked at one to another.

"Drink."

"No."

"Drink it, or I'll tell Hinata what you said to me on that mission to get Sasuke back."

Neji hesitated, then said, "no."

Naruto grinned. "Hinata, you know when we went to get Sasuke back? Well, Neji said to me that-"

Neji kicked Naruto from under the table, drained the whole bottle, then chucked it at the blonde. Naruto gave a mischievous grin and disappeared into the crowd.

Neji stared after Naruto for a while, then looked back at Hinata. "Sorry about that," he murmured.

Hinata blinked, then smiled. "It's alright," she said sweetly.

Neji's vision blurred slightly. "Hinata? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, I'm fine, Neji-k-kun." She leaned forward, and the right strap of her dress slipped off onto her arm.

Neji felt really hot. Why was it so hot? Somebody needed to open a door or something.

Hinata's eyes unfocused, then she fess forward onto Neji. "H-Hinata?" Neji said uncertainly.

"Mmm?"

"What…are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine…just wanna stay here fir a bit…"

Neji swallowed. He looked down at Hinata's head, her hair streaming down both their bodies in curls and spirals. He picked a lock up. It was glossy and soft…before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and smelled Hinata's fragrant hair, his hand sliding down her arm.

"Mmm…that feels nice, Neji-niisan…"

Neji slowly pushed her off him, then held her at arms' length, arms slightly bent.

Her eyes were half-closed, and she was breathing shallowly. A blush crept from her cheeks to her neck, then onto her chest. How far did it go…?

Neji brought her back in.

"You know what else feels nice, Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head.

"I haven't done it before, but I think it'll feel nice.

Hinata looked into his eyes. "What is it?"

Something inside Neji stirred. He shouldn't be doing this.

Neji tilted Hinata's face up and pressed his lips onto hers. Hinata made a small noise, then kissed back.

Neji's hand reached up and loosely grabbed a handful of her hair, then ran his fingers through it. It slipped down to her collarbone, then onto the gentle swell of her breasts.

Both were oblivious to a pair of cerulean eyes that fowled their every move. They curved into a mischievous smile, and watched as Neji pulled away and grabbed Hinata's hand. He led her to the door, and both slipped out unnoticed.

Ino smirked. "Ah, Hinata, little Hinata."

* * *

That was it for the first chapter! The beginning was boring, eh? Well, I promise the rest of teh story will be more dramatic than that...it plays a small part in this fiction. I seem to like drama a lot more now, eh? Heh heh heh...you'll see in the next and future chapters. (evil gleam in eyes) please review and tell me what you think!

ReViEw!


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's eyes cracked open. She blinked slowly, squinting at the sunlight that played across her face. She stayed that way for a while, the, she suddenly bolted up. The covers fell off to reveal her naked chest. Hinata's wide eyes blinked, and she instinctively pulled the covers to her chin and looked to her side. Neji was gone.

Hinata slowly crawled off the bed, pulled the covers with her. They slid off the bed behind her, then pooled on the floor.

"Neji?"

Her tiny voice echoed around the room. She remembered the whole thing…getting drunk, then…Neji took her to his place and they… At the time, it was absolute bliss.

Now, she found herself in her own room.

_Cheep cheep!_

Hinata looked at her window. Beside it, on a stand, Neji's falcon stood there. It seemed really healthy. Hinata smiled, then it faltered as she turned her gaze back to the bed. She knew the consequences. Everything in life did, whether it was good or bad. Hinata was afraid. For now, she'd keep quiet, for the sake of her clan.

_Two weeks later…_

Hinata pulled at the collar of her medical uniform. It was hot. She quickly dressed the wound of a young boy, then helped him out the door. Why was it so hot? Hinata didn't feel good. Her stomach felt queasy…she should get some rest; it was no fun being sick. Hinata brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes widening Then, she hurried to the restroom.

* * *

Hinata stared at her feet as she waited for the door to open. Worry was etched on every line of her face.

"Hinata?"

Hinata glanced up. "Konnichiwa, Shikamaru-san…anou…can I see Ino, please?"

Shikamaru eyed her before nodding and leading her down the hall to the small living room of his house. Ino knelt on the floor, cleaning her weapons.

Shikamaru turned and left, and Hinata closed the door behind her.

"So, you've finally come," Ino smiled.

Hinata blinked. "What?"

"I knew you would come," Ino said.

"How?"

"I'm the expert in these things," said Ino, befuddling Hinata. She patted the spot next to her, indicating for Hinata to sit down. Hinata obliged.

Ino finished polishing a shuriken, then she set it down and looked at Hinata.

"So? How was it?"

Hinata blushed. "How was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Hinata. How was it?"

Hinata blushed harder. "…Good, I guess."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Of course. He's the Hyuuga prodigy. He's good at everything."

Hinata's eyebrows almost met. "I know, Ino…anou, could you do me a favor?"

Ino, who was packing the weapons, widened her eyes. "You didn't use protection!" she whispered.

Hinata flushed. "No - how do you know these things anyway?"

Ino blinked, then smiled. "I told you, I'm the expert. And, I'm way ahead of you."

"You are?" Hinata said, confused.

"Yup." Ino said. She got up, then winked at Hinata. "I'll go get you one."

"Th-thanks," Hinata stuttered. Ino left, closing the door behind her.

Hinata looked around. Ino and Shikamaru sure had a nice place. Hinata got up and wandered to a bookshelf, where several scrolls and books were neatly stacked on the shelves. Who was the neat one?

Hinata's eyes widened at a book, and she blushed. The door behind her opened and Ino slipped in, holding two boxes. Hinata hurried back to her spot, and Ino tossed her the slightly bigger one. It was what she needed. And the other one?

Ino knelt down next to Hinata, and handed her the smaller box.

"Here," she grinned.

Hinata looked at it. "Ino!" she cried. "W-what-"

"Relax, Hinata, it's just for…just in case," Ino said, winking.

Hinata swallowed, then shoved both packages into her pack.

"You want to use it here?" Ino asked.

"What?"

"Nobody will bother you - I'll send Shikamaru out," Ino suggested.

"No, it's okay," Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Ino. I owe you."

"Yeah, you could tell me the details," Ino muttered. Hinata blushed and stood up. She hurried to the door, then paused.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you…?"

Ino grinned. "Yup."

Hinata gave an awkward smile, then hurried down the hall and out the door.

* * *

Hinata paced back and forth in front of her bed. Under it, two unopened boxes lay.

She stopped, then looked at the larger one. Should she? She didn't want to know. But she had to. If…if it did happen, what would everyone's reaction be?

Hinata mentally kicked herself. She knelt on the floor, lifted the fabric, then grabbed the larger box. She held it lose to her chest, then hurried to the bathroom. Hands shaking, she read the instructions. She took out the test, and swallowed. It was now or never.

* * *

Hinata sat on the edge of her bathtub, eyebrows furrowed in anxiety. Her eyes constantly flicked to the bathroom clock. Time seemed to still. She could've sworn that the second hand was broken.

Tick…tick…tick…tick…

She checked the clock again, then slowly got up. The test seemed so far away…

Hinata's shaky hand reached out and she got it, holding her breath and closing her eyes before looking at the results. Her eyes peeked open, and a shaky sigh escaped her lips. The test clattered onto the floor noisily, and Hinata sank to her knees, head in hands.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered. Tears seeped out of her eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks. Hinata stared through her tears at the test that lay facedown on the cool linoleum flooring. It seemed like eternity had passed, and Hinata just sat there.

Finally, she wiped away her tears and stood, gathering the test and its packaging. She shoved them into her trashcan, and covered it with a mound of toilet paper.

Hinata hurried out f the restroom and to her small kitchen where her phone was. She picked up the receiver, then dialed Ino's number. The dial tone sounded three times before Ino's panting voice spoke.

"Well!"

Hinata blinked away the tears that threatened to spill. "Ino…What should I do?"

Ino gasped. "Nevermind that, Hinata. I'll come right over."

Hinata nodded numbly and hung up.

* * *

It seemed to be one minute before Ino arrived at her doorstep, panting. Hinata let her in, and led her to the kitchen table. They sat, Hinata in silence, and Ino trying to catch her breath.

Finally, Ino took a deep breath. "Aren't you happy?" she asked.

Hinata looked up. "I - I…to tell you the truth…I don't know…I…I guess, but…" Hinata looked at Ino desperately. "What will he think! What will my father say?"

Ino gazed off into space, deep in thought.

Hinata stared at her hands. "I'm so stupid," she whispered bitterly. "so stupid…"

"Tell him," Ino suddenly said.

"What? I can't do that," Hinata said.

"You have to. He'll find out anyway, Hinata," Ino said sternly.

"I know, but…" Hinata trailed off.

"Go, now," Ino advised.

"Demo…"

"Go! I'll keep watch on your house."

Hinata hesitated, then nodded and hurried out of the room.

The streets of Konoha were breezy and she had forgotten her coat. Goosebumps formed on her arms and she rubbed them as she hurried to Neji's apartment. She went straight to his door, but hesitated before knocking. She raised her hand, but the door opened and Neji stood in the doorway.

"Come in," he said quietly.

Hinata slipped in, her fingers twisting and fidgeting.

Neji frowned, then held her cold hands still.

"You should know better," he said softly. "It's chilly outside."

Hinata lowered her head, feeling ashamed. She was almost nineteen, and she still couldn't take care of herself.

Neji sat Hinata down at his table and poured her tea. He pushed it to her, but she shook her head agitatedly.

"No thank you," she mumbled.

Neji frowned slightly, and looked at the mug. "Naru hodo. I see."

Hinata's head jerked up.

Neji continued staring at the mug, then hesitated before speaking.

"Two weeks ago…that happened."

Hinata shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Now, you've come to tell me something, correct?" His voice was unbelievably quiet.

Hinata nodded nervously.

"And, just now, you've refused tea…something troubling is on your mind."

Hinata twisted her fingers.

"So…am I correct?"

Hinata opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

Neji gazed at her. "You are bearing a child."

Hinata swallowed, and nodded hesitantly.

"My child," Neji murmured, mostly to himself.

Tears formed in Hinata's eyes as they sat in an awkward silence. She wished that she was anywhere but there.

Silence rang in Hinata's ears as she stared at the table, not daring to look into Neji's face.

"We won't tell your father," Neji said suddenly after a while, reading Hinata's mind.

Hinata looked up. "…But he'll find out…"

"Let him find out, but we won't tell him."

Hinata nodded uncertainly.

"And," Neji said quietly, "If he finds out, and if he…tries anything…I'll be there, for you."

Hinata felt a warm tear roll down her face. She blinked, then hastily wiped it away. Neji got up and knelt next to Hinata.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered, brushing aside the strands of hair on her face. "I…I got you into this, and I'm helping you out."

Hinata looked at him and nodded, tears flowing. Neji wrapped his arms around Hinata.

She turned slightly and hugged Neji back, letting her damp eyes rest on his shoulder. She took another deep breath, and let it out. Pine…

Neji stroked her hair. "You want to move here?" he asked softly. "You won't be alone." Hinata shook her head.

"My father will grow suspicious. Come to my place," she murmured.

Neji nodded, and Hinata let go.

"I'll get packing, then. Wait here." he said softly.

Hinata nodded, and wiped her eyes.

After fifteen minutes, Neji had thrown everything he needed into his bag and they were out the door. Hinata led Neji up her front steps, then unlocked the door and stepped in.

Ino greeted Hinata with a worried expression, then brightened when she say Neji and his bag.

"So it's alright then," Ino said lowly to Hinata. "See? I told you. And by the way," Ino whispered, "Shikamaru knows. He figured it out when he noticed the pregnancy test was missing."

Hinata nodded.

"I hope it's okay," Ino said worriedly.

"It's alright, but please, Ino, don't tell anybody, alright? My father mustn't know of this…"

Ino grinned and gave a thumbs-up. "Got it. I'll be leaving now - your dinner is in the oven!" she waved.

Hinata smiled and bowed. Neji nodded before Ino closed the door.

"So they're the only ones who know?" Neji asked over his shoulder as he unpacked his belongings.

"Yes," Hinata said. She twiddled with her fingers before entering the kitchen and opening the oven. Black smoke billowed out, and Hinata coughed, hastily shutting the door.

""What is that?" Neji asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Dinner," Hinata replied, her eyes watering from the smoke.

Neji smirked. "Poor Shikamaru."

* * *

The next three months passed by exceptionally well. Neji and Hinata went about their usual business: Neji going on missions, and Hinata working for Tsunade. But after a while, Hinata worried that their child would be noticed.

Every week, her stomach seemed to grow, and Hinata finally decided to confront Neji about it.

She edged into the office of their small home timidly. Neji looked up from a scroll he was studying.

"Hinata?"

"A…Anou…I think…people will…" Hinata trailed off.

Neji ran a hand through his damp hair. It seemed as if he had long, tedious missions everyday, leaving him almost no time for Hinata. His tired eyes looked Hinata over, wondering how anyone could look so precious to him as she did.

"I think we should tell Tsunade-sama," Hinata said as Neji got out of his seat. He reached her, and slid a reassuring hand down her back. "I'll go tell Tsunade-sama, then. I don't think we can afford you going out anymore…people will notice and start talking."

Hinata nodded.

"Alright…" Neji said, kissing Hinata on the lips. "I'll…"

Hinata pushed deeper, her lips teasing Neji's as they sucked lightly on his. His lips never leaving hers, Neji gave a few small, fluttery kisses to Hinata, then pulled away.

"Explain…Tsunade-sama…"he breathed, slightly dazed.

Overcome at the moment, he grabbed a coat and left.

* * *

Hinata was just scooping rice into two bowls and spooning chopped vegetables on top as the door opened. She looked up as Neji slipped in and took off his ninja vest.

"Hokage-sama says she understands," Neji said. "She said she'll give you a break as soon as it becomes more noticeable, but, for now, she gave you a bigger uniform." Neji placed a crisp white outfit on the counter. "She says she cant afford to loose you for that long," Neji smiled.

Hinata blushed, and carried the two bowls to the table, where they sat down and ate. As she chewed, Hinata pictured Neji squirming as he told Godaime about the situation he and Hinata were in. She lowered her head to prevent Neji from seeing her smile.

Hinata was just carrying the empty bowls of rice and plates of leftover meat, vegetables, and sauce to the sink when a knock came on the door.

Neji looked at Hinata, who grabbed a sweater and put it on. He opened the door.

"Good evening, Hin-" the young Hyuuga's eyes widened as he saw the person standing in the doorway, "Neji-s-san, err…can I see Hinata-sama? I have a message from her father."

Neji nodded, and looked at the kid; he was no older than twelve. "I was just about to leave," he said tonelessly. He turned to Hinata. "Thank you for the medicine, Hinata-sama."

Hinata bowed. "It - it was n-nothing," she said, stuttering perfectly.

Neji left, and the young Hyuuga walked in.

"Hinata-sama, I am Hayate. Hiashi-sama has asked me to give you this note-" he handed Hinata an official-looking folded paper with the Hyuuga crest stamped on it.

"Thank you, Hayate-kun," Hinata bowed and took the letter.

"Good night, Hinata-sama," Hayate bowed.

"Oyasumi," Hinata replied. She closed the door and slid to the ground, clutching the message.

"That was a close one," said Neji quietly. He appeared by Hinata and helped her to her feet.

"Yes," Hinata agreed softly. She unfolded the note. "Such formality toward his own daughter," Hinata said, with a trace of bitterness in her voice.

_My daughter Hinata,_

_Please meet me tonight in the tearoom. Kindly bring Neji-kun with you."_

_Best wishes, Father._

Hinata tossed the letter onto the table.

"Let's go," she said quietly.

* * *

Hinata clutched Neji's hand nervously as they walked to the Head Hyuuga's house. The estate was huge, and easily to be lost in.

Hiashi looked up and set down his mug of steaming tea. "Hinata, Neji-kun," he said, nodding once to each. They knelt before him.

"You sent for us, father?" Hinata asked in a small voice.

Hiashi nodded. "I wanted to know something," he said.

Hinata and Neji avoided looking at each other.

"What is going on between you two?" he said, straight to the point.

Hinata kept quiet, as planed.

"Nothing is going on, Hiashi-sama," Neji said politely, his voice slightly monotone.

"Something tells me that you've rehearsed this," Hiashi said. Hinata adverted her eyes to look at the slightly trembling hands clenched in her lap. "My eyes see many things," Hiashi said, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Father, we are no different from before," Hinata said shakily.

"Yes?" Hiashi asked incredulously. "I can see your child, Hinata!"

Both Hinata and Neji flinched in front of the Head of Hyuuga.

"Don't think I don't notice these things," Hiashi said. "Even if you don't live here, Hinata, I still keep an eye on you!"

Hinata flinched again.

"Please, Hiashi-sama, let me explain," Neji pleaded.

"There is nothing to explain," Hiashi snapped, "Do you know what you two have done? Hinata, you are carrying the child of the lower branch family member!" he said, not caring if Neji was there on not. "If the rest of the family finds out about this - the clan will fall into chaos!"

Hinata looked up desperately. "You can change the rules, Otou-san," she said, tears forming in her lavender-tinged eyes.

"You know I can't do that, Hinata. And you too, Neji! I thought you knew better!"

Neji kept his head lowered, though his fists were clenched tightly. Silence lapsed.

"Nobody can know of this," Hiashi said after a while, his voice suddenly calm.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her dad was really…letting her go through with it?

"You'll have to abort the child, Hinata." Hiashi said.

"What!" Neji and Hinata cried in unison.

"We can't do that!" Neji said.

"That's murder, Otou-san!" Hinata pleaded.

Hiashi lowered his head. "Hinata…Neji…I want the child to be born as much as you do," he said quietly. "But it will cause turmoil within the clan. As the Head, I cannot let that happen. It is my duty. Please, understand, Hinata, Neji. You know people will notice something no matter how good you hide it. Onegai…do it for the clan."

His shoulders shook.

Hinata's eyes showed pain. "Otou-san…"

"what if we hide it? Neji said quietly. "What if we go into hiding?"

Hiashi shook his head sadly. "That won't work," he murmured. The Hyuuga clan is big; we are everywhere."

"Couldn't we at least try?" Hinata pleaded. "I promise, Otou-san, nobody will find out.

Neji studied the head's lined face. He made no reply - he was thinking hard.

"Please…Otou-chan?" Hinata whispered.

Hiashi closed his eyes.

Neji stiffened. Hiashi's chakra roamed the whole room; he was checking for something, Neji was sure of.

Hiashi rubbed his temples wearily and sighed. "Alright, Hinata." His old face suddenly broke into a tired smile. "I'll give you and your child a chance," Hiashi said. "You…you may leave."

Hinata and Neji stood and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Otou-chan," Hinata whispered.

They walked silently out of the room, Hinata in front.

"Neji," Hiashi said, and Neji stopped at the door. He paused, then said, "Take good care of Hinata…and…congratulations."

Neji bowed respectfully. "Arigato."

* * *

After that incident, Hinata and Neji were thankful for Hiashi's support. But as a result, Hinata was not allowed to go out often; Neji insisted that she stayed at home and took care of herself.

Hinata set down a scroll of chakra stitching as Neji came in the door from work, taking off his ANBU mask. She got up with a little difficulty, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tough mission?" Hinata guessed. Neji scowled. Rescue mission gone wrong; girl faked own death…a big waste of time…then Naruto had to…"

Hinata laughed softly. "Well…" she brought Neji to her and squeezed him in a hug. "Missed you," she said.

Neji hugged her back. "Sorry, Hinata." he said, soothing her back in large, slow circles.

Hinata tiptoed, then pressed her lips, licking them, until she opened her mouth to let it in. Their tongues danced for a while, then they pulled away.

"Dinner's on the table," Hinata said breathlessly.

They ate together, silently, until Neji spoke.

"Hokage-sama has assigned me and a few others a mission," Neji said.

Hinata paused in eating. "Rank A?"

"…Yes."

Hinata sighed, poking at her rice with her chopsticks. "Those always take forever," she pouted. "I want you home with me…How long will it take?"

Neji stared at his food. "…About a month."

Hinata's brows furrowed, but she said nothing.

* * *

Neji's eyes were troubled as he lay in his room at night. He'd probably miss the birth of their child…what if he really did, when Hinata really needed him? The Fifth understood his situation, but explained why he had to go. She promised that Hinata was in good hands. Still…

Neji cursed the situation.

He felt his bed sink down a little. "Hinata?" he murmured.

"Yeah," came her soft reply. She crawled into bed with him.

"You should get some sleep," Neji said, "you need to stay healthy."

"I couldn't," Hinata mumbled.

Neji turned onto his side to face Hinata.

"A month is a long time without you," Hinata whispered. "I wish you didn't have to go…"

Neji could see the pain in her eyes. "I know, I don't want to go…"

He pulled Hinata closer and hugged her to him. He felt her large, soft stomach press against his own.

"Hinata…"

"Mmm?"

"I'll come back in time," he said.

Hinata smiled. "I know you will," she murmured.

Neji gazed at their unborn child. It must be such a trouble to carry a burden like that around everyday…yet he had never heard Hinata complain about it. He saw how painful it was for her to walk sometimes, yet she kept quiet. Neji slipped his hands under her shirt and rubbed her back, then her warm stomach.

"That feels good," Hinata mumbled sleepily.

Neji continued stroking her warm skin. "Hinata?"

"Mmm?"

"Ai shiteru."

"Watashi mo."


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata sighed, gazing at her round belly. It had almost been a month, and Neji wasn't back yet.

He left early that morning, only waking her up to tell her that he was leaving. Hinata tried to get up and see him off, but he insisted that she went back to bed. She needed to stay as healthy as she could. Hinata finally gave in, letting Neji kiss her lightly on the cheek. Then, he was gone, his promise of coming back in time wavering through the cool morning air.

Since then, Hinata barely left the house. Ino came, every day, despite Hinata's protests. The blonde brought over groceries and checked on Hinata. Occasionally, flowers from her shop decorated the dining table or the simple nightstand.

Hinata felt that she owed Ino a lot. Sometimes she snuck out to run her own errands, though it was difficult to hide her pregnant stomach in her small form. Ino eventually caught Hinata, discovering the pantry was full for over two weeks. She then made Hinata stay at home and take care of herself.

At night, Hinata slept in Neji's bed. Hers was slightly more comfortable, though she missed him and his scent. For the first few weeks, she was afraid of washing Neji's sheets. But a good medical nin knew to stay clean, and reason won. Hinata was pleased to find that Neji's pine-like scent lingered on the soft fabric. She felt like a silly schoolgirl again, crushing on some boy. She couldn't place the thing about Neji's smell that eased her to sleep. It was subtle and soothing.

However, after washing Neji's sheets multiple times, the smell faded and Hinata was reminded on how long Neji had been gone.

His clothes lay idle in the small closet he and Hinata shared. The kunai and shuriken disappeared from their stash. Rolls of bandages and bottles of creams and ointments lacked their places in the cabinets.

Hinata was all alone.

Even when Ino visited her occasionally, Hinata felt distant. She could not bear not seeing Neji's face, his calm, pale eyes, his long smooth hair…

Hinata longed for Neji to come home. Her baby's due date was approaching fast. Sometimes, Hinata could not help but doubt if Neji would come home, on time or at all.

* * *

Neji and his squad leapt onto a tree branch, then stiffened. They've been getting signs of an ambush, but he didn't estimate for it to be this soon…his Byukagan told him that many shinobi had concealed themselves, entirely surrounding his squad. He flung out his hand, signaling for the rest to stop.

"Shadow techniques…" said Tiger from Neji's right.

Neji gave a nod.

"What do we do?" came Wolf's low voice.

Neji could feel four pairs of eyes staring at him from behind their slitted masks.

"Do we take them on?" whispered Fox's feminine voice. She shifted slightly in her spot.

Neji's eyes narrowed, thinking the plan over. The enemy was waiting, quietly. And just a few hours away until the borders of Konohagure…he was almost home…

"Eagle, what do we do?" Kitsune murmured.

Neji frowned. They were obviously using shadow techniques. Shadow clones, with several bushins. Why would they have two different ones?

"They've already noticed that we've stopped. They know we're aware of their presence…we wait." Neji muttered.

The others behind him nodded.

Neji stared ahead. "Make a copy and hide."

The others nodded again, and they flickered slightly. They did as they were told.

Neji stayed where he was, his muscles tense. There was one forming right below him… The shadows of the rotten leaves shifted, then pooled to firm a figure emerging from the black depths. Neji activated his Byukagan. He predicted that they were Chuunin, but at the same time, he should be careful. He didn't want a moment's delay. He wanted nothing but to get home to Hinata as soon as possible.

Neji counted five nin. All clones, whether shadow or solid. The other three could take care of the rest.

Neji stood on his branch, impatiently waiting. "Come out," Neji said, voice cold.

* * *

Hinata's eyes shot wide open, and the mug she was holding fell to the floor and shuttered into many jagged pieces.

"No," Hinata whispered. The baby was not due until another week or so! Tsunade's voice floated back to her.

"_Have Ino or Sakura when the time comes," Tsunade said, her voice serious. "I know that Hyuuga pregnancy is extremely difficult to go through, so be careful, alright, Hinata?"_

_Hinata squeezed her hands in her lap and nodded respectfully._

"_And," Tsunade continued, "your father insisted that…" she paused and pinched the bridge of her nose. "…your father wanted you to return to the Hyuuga compound immediately after you give birth. Neji is to raise the child until he or she has to…become of age."_

_Hinata frowned, her eyes confused. "I don't understand what you mean, Tsunade-sama," she said politely._

_Tsunade sighed through her nose. "To put it bluntly, your father doesn't want you to be seen taking care of a child, yours or not. But, he wants one of you to raise the child as a true parent, hence Neji. I…understand, Hinata," Tsunade added soothingly at Hinata's stricken expression. "The age of maturity is two, your father and I have decided. I know it's hard…but…those were his wishes."_

_Hinata nodded slowly, willing herself not to panic or cry._

"_So, Hinata, after you give birth to your child, your father will send an escort. You will be disguised, and returned to the Hyuuga compound, and live there, until your child is of two years old," Tsunade said, swiftly returning to her curt demeanor._

_Hinata swallowed, and gave a hesitant nod. "Alright," she murmured._

_Tsunade turned and left Hinata's lonely house, with Hinata bowing after her._

_The Godaime paused, her hand on the door knob. "I'll be praying that Neji will come home safely to you," she said softly._

* * *

Neji whipped around and struck an easy blow to the shadow clone creeping up on him. It faltered then disappeared. The other four suddenly advanced at the same time.

Neji scowled behind his mask and impatiently struck them all down, harder than he intended.

He eyed the rustling leaves, then jumped in, finishing to job as soon as possible.

"Eagle-san!"

Neji slipped the bloody kunai back into his holster, ignoring the stickiness of the bodily fluid on his fingers. He spun around to the origin of the voice, dodging a blow gracefully, then running a kunai through his attacker as he darted toward Kitsune's cries.

She was knelt on the ground, clutching her bleeding leg. A gash ripped through the back of her calf and dripped onto the blades of grass, each one bowing down as the red drops of burden rained down from the sky.

Neji held out a hand and Kitsune grabbed it and pulled herself up.

Neji's pearly eyes widened slightly as Kitsune's unusually smooth hands touched his. The twin kodachi strapped o her back were worn and beaten.

"Hold still, Kitsune," Neji murmured.

She paused, leg shaking slightly from the strain.

Her eyes widened as a kunai whipped across her slightly tanned skin and left a thin white scar. Small droplets of blood seeped through the shallow cut.

Her eyes stared at the red liquid, then rose to meet his behind the mast.

"What'd you do that for?" she asked.

Neji felt shame spread through him. "I'm sorry - I though you were a doppelganger - I was distracted-" Neji flustered. He had just made a fool of himself. "I thought you were a clone because your hand - they're not calloused…" Neji said lamely.

Kitsune stood up and winced, taking a mall hop as Neji moved to support her. "I used the ointment Hinata-san made me - it's quite useful…"

Neji started.

"What's the matter with you these days? On this mission you were so…I don't know, anxious," Kitsune said, her masked face turning to look at him.

Neji almost flinched. Almost. "It's nothing." he said coolly. But it was something. He promised Hinata… He led Kitsune forward. "Come on."

Kitsune nodded and limped along with Neji. "Let's get outta here," she muttered darkly.

Wolf and Tiger leapt down in front of Neji, Wolf shoving a nin to Neji's feet.

"Gomen nasai!" the shadow nin said shakily. "We had a misunderstanding - we - my team attacked the wrong people - please, forgive us!"

Neji looked past the shadow nin and saw three other original nin tied together. He looked back at the shinobi at his feet coldly through his slitted mask.

Neji's ghostly eyes flashed dangerously, unseen by everyone, though they felt his sudden glare.

"I'm in a hurry," Neji said. "Next time before you attack someone, take a good look at their identity."

"H-hai-"

Neji jumped up, landing on a tree branch. "We'll take turns carrying Kitsune. Her leg is injured. Let's go."

Wolf looked at Kitsune and inclined his head inquiringly.

Kitsune casted Neji a searching look before hesitantly circling her arms around his neck.

They all took off in a flurry of dead leaves, leaving the shadow nin behind.

* * *

Ino hurried onto Hinata's porch, and fumbling, pulled out an extra key and tired to open the door. Ino slipped inside, shut the door behind her, and hurried to Hinata's room , where Ino ordered her to rest there until she arrived.

Hinata looked up, her glossy hair streaming in the sunlight that filtered through the blinds. "Ino!"

Ino hurried to her side. "I came as soon as I could - how's the pain?"

Hinata gave a weak smile. "I'm fine…"

Ino eyed the pale complexion of Hinata's skin. It was paler than usual.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked.

Hinata was halfway through a nod when she froze, eyes squeezed shut and her hands pressed to her abdomen.

Ino leaned forward concernedly.

Hinata's hand found the sheets, ad clenched her hand so that her knuckles turned white.

Ino's eyebrows furrowed and she felt Hinata's forehead.

"I'll be right back," she said shakily.

Hinata could only nod.

* * *

Neji knew something was wrong. He glanced back at the other three.

"We need to hurry," Neji said.

The three nodded and caught up to him.

"Eagle-san," Tiger said. "I noticed that the ones that attacked us were from Konoha."

"What?" Neji said. Why didn't he notice?

"They disguised their forehead protectors to say they were from water country… maybe to fool the ones they were truly intending to attack." Tiger continued.

Neji nodded. "What a troublesome delay," he muttered.

"We're in for a big one when we report to Tsunade," Wolf said. Kitsune nodded.

Neji's eyes narrowed. They should've noticed earlier….now the Fifth would have a fit, ANBU, the elite shinobi, attacking their own people accidentally. A lecture would probably be given.

"Hurry," Neji said. He sped up, jumping nimbly over branches and avoiding overhangs.

* * *

Hiashi looked up as the door slid open.

"You called, Otou-san?" Hanabi murmured, bowing before her father.

"Yes."

"What is it you want, father?" Hanabi questioned.

"Hinata is in labor." Hiashi said.

"What? Already? I thought it wasn't due until next week?" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Not so loud," Hiashi said.

"Hai… What was it you wanted?"

"You were supposed to escort Hinata home. But… if the same thing happened to you as it did your mother….bring her body back."

Hanabi's wide eyes blinked, then lowered. She nodded hesitantly and bowed. "Hai, Otou-san…" she turned and left.

* * *

Hinata rested, leaned back in the pillows and breathing heavily. Ino sat by her side, rubbing her thumb on Hinata's hand.

"_Hinata, you must - we have to get your child out!" Ino cried._

_Hinata clenched her teeth as another contraction ripped through her lower abdomen. _

"_Hinata? Hinata!" Ino said frantically. She wet a towel, squeezed it of its excess water, and placed it on Hinata's forehead. "Your contractions are too strong, Hinata, it's not healthy for you or your child!"_

_Hinata shook her head, her eyes still tightly shut. "I must wait-" she gritted out. _

"_You don't even know if he's coming today!" Ino said hysterically. _

_Hinata cried out in pain and doubled over. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Ino said, her eyes glazed with panic. "Demo… Hinata, there will be serious health complications if we don't get your child out." _

_Hinata had never been in so much pain before; even the worst injuries during missions did not add up to this. A moan escaped Hinata's lips and she gave into Ino's pleadings. _

_Ino was only calmed slightly. She gently pushed Hinata into position._

_Two hours later of muffled screams, tiny cries rang out through the near-silent room. Hinata, weak and exhausted laid back in her bloody bed, panting faintly. _

_Ino swiftly cleaned off the whimpering baby and bundled it in thick towels. Still holding the baby, she shakily dialed Sakura's phone number. She needed help. _

_Hinata had lost much more blood than she should have. The sheets and mattress were soaked in the crimson liquid. She was paling fast. _

_Sakura came as fast as she could, slightly bewildered at the whole situation. Spotting Hinata's blood loss, she too paled. _

Hinata's soft white eyes opened slightly. "Is he coming?" she said, breathing very shallowly. She was fading.

Ino's brow furrowed, and she looked to the side. "Yes, Hinata, he's coming as fast as he can." Sakura watched with sad eyes.

Hinata sighed, head drooping slightly. "Tell me when he comes," she murmured.

Ino felt a pang lance through her chest.

* * *

Neji almost tore the door down as he exploded into Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up, startled by the sudden noise.

"Mission report-" Neji started.

Tsunade held up a hand. "Report already given, Neji. Kitsune, Sohma, Ryoumaru, go home. Neji, I need to speak with you."

The others nodded and left bowing as they left.

Neji stepped forward, speaking before the door actually closed.

"How is she?" he said, ripping off his mask. If his instincts were right…

Tsunade looked at him through her chestnut eyes. "She went into labor around four hours ago."

Neji's eyes widened, and his face paled. "Is she alright? Has anything happen-"

Tsunade held up a hand. "I have no idea of the situation. Go home to her, Neji."

Neji bowed twice and he hurried out of the building. He leapt out of an open window in the hall, and landed gracefully, despite his hurry. He didn't even bother to change into normal clothes. His mask went back on his face.

His form flickered from rooftop to rooftop, until he came to a stop in front of Hinata's house. The house was silent. Neji's eyes were wide in confusion. Why was it so quiet? His hand froze right on the doorknob. Why?

The door creaked open and he stepped into the dim house. He hurriedly closed the door behind him and made his way down to Hinata's room, taking off his mask.

Sakura and Ino looked up as Neji stopped in the doorway. His eyes fell onto Hinata's still form.

"Hinata?" he said tentatively, stepping into the room.

Bloodied sheets and towels were in a bundle in the corner, some of the dark liquid dampening the wooden flooring.

"Hinata?" Neji asked again. Ino and Sakura stood, glancing at each other.

Sakura stepped forward, startling Neji.

"Neji-san," she began hesitantly. Neji looked at her. "Hinata has…major hemorrhaging…"

Neji seemed to glare at her.

The bundle in Ino's arms shifted and made a small noise.

Neji glanced from Ino's arms to Sakura's. Ino's were occupied by a swaddle of towels, slightly smeared with blood.

Sakura's were just bloody. Way too much blood to be comfortable with. The red sheets in the corner. He knew those were white before.

"I…I barely stopped the bleeding…" Sakura said, then faltered as Neji stepped forward and knelt down beside Hinata. "She's lost too much…" Sakura whispered, tears misting up her eyes. Ino took into looking at the baby, her mouth set into a hard line.

Neji swallowed. He could hardly keep himself from panicking. Hinata's face was so pale…it was almost white.

Ino and Sakura left silently, closing the door behind them. A drop of warm liquid rolled down Sakura's face and dropped onto the ground.

Neji lifted a hand and stroked Hinata's cheek gently. "Hinata? Hinata, I'm back… I told you I would come back…"

Hinata's pearly eyes opened half-way and she gazed at him. "I knew…you would. You promised…"

Neji swallowed. "Are you okay?"

Hinata closed her eyes, breathing shallowly. "I'm fine," she murmured.

"You always say that. Tell me, Hinata…" Neji said, voice faltering slightly. "Are you in pain?"

Hinata opened her eyes again. "Not anymore," she murmured, smiling weakly. They were both silent for a while.

"Sakura-san told me I lost too much blood," Hinata said softly.

"She's wrong," Neji said, blinking rapidly. The red material in the corner seemed to scream at him, to prove him wrong.

"I feel faint…" Hinata whispered.

"You'll be fine," Neji said forcefully.

"My father wanted to take me away for two years… to cover up what happened…until our child was two. You'd raise her, Neji. You'd be a great father."

"What?" Neji said. He ran his hand through Hinata's damp hair.

"I guess he wouldn't need to…come get me," Hinata murmured, her eyes closing.

"Don't talk like that," Neji commanded quietly. "Don't you dare."

Hinata's ki seemed to be draining away. Neji looked in horror at the insanely red objects in the room.

"Don't leave me," Neji whispered weakly.

A light sigh left Hinata's still lips, and her hand, clutching Neji's, fell limp.

Neji's ANBU mask fell to the ground as Hanabi knocked on the door.

* * *

_Two years later…_

Neji's dark, long hair swayed in the breeze as he stepped out from Tsunade's office building. Today was Shinjuko's birthday. He had to pick her up from Ino's house. He walked toward Ino's flower shop, eyes sad and full of longing. His jaw was strong and closed, but something lingered in his presence.

"Chichi-ue!"

Neji looked at the opening door, and smiled as a little girl with long, blue-tinted hair ran to greet him.

He knelt on the ground, pulling his daughter into a hug.

"I missed you, daddy," Shinjuko murmured in his hair. "Your missions always take so long…"

"I'm sorry," Neji said, holding her head to his.

Neji picked her up as Ino stepped outside, her cerulean eyes smiling.

"Thank you for taking care of Shinjuko while I was gone," Neji said with a bow of his head. Ino smiled and waved. Shinjuko waved back, and Neji turned to walk away.

"You know what day is today?" Shinjuko asked happily.

"I have no idea," Neji said. He barely kept himself from smiling. "What is it?"

"It's my birthday! How'd you forget!" Shinjuko pouted.

"Alright, alright, daddy owes you a present, ne?" Neji smiled.

"Yeah, Chichi-ue owes Shinjuko-chan a present!" Shinjuko said, giving a bubbly laugh.

"We're going to get your present right now," Neji said, setting down his daughter and holding her small hand.

"What's my present, Chichi-ue? Tell me! Please!" Neji glanced at his daughter's round, pearly eyes and almost died.

"Well… The present has eyes like yours," Neji said slowly. They passed the Konohagure Academy, where Shinjuko would be attending in a few years. Several kids waved at Shinjuko, who happily waved back.

"Eyes like mine? Would that be like yours, too, Chichi-ue?" she asked, turning her attention back to her father.

Neji smiled, his eyes hazy. "No, Shinjuko. More like yours."

"Oh…well, hurry, Chichi-ue, I want my present!" Shinjuko squealed.

Neji picked her up and walked along the side of the road, until he reached a archway with several characters on it. He nodded to a couple guards with blank eyes, and they let him in.

"Where are we?" Shinjuko whispered. Her creamy, pearl-like eyes roamed the compound.

"Shinjuko." Neji said quietly.

"Chichi-ue?" her eyes met his, and he let her down.

Shinjuko sidled to Neji's side, and gasped when she saw a pretty woman with dark, glossy hair flowing in the breeze.

Neji walked forward slowly. Shinjuko followed after him, not wanting to be alone.

"Who's that pretty lady, Chichi-ue?" Shinjuko asked as she tugged on Neji's ANBU uniform. He did not answer.

Neji stopped a few feet in front of the smiling woman. Shinjuko peeked shyly up at the beautiful lady from her spot behind her dad.

"Hinata…" Neji said, licking his lips.

"Neji!" Hinata cried. She threw her arms around Neji, and drew him into a kiss. Neji's arms automatically went around her, and hugged her close even after Hinata's lips left his.

Shinjuko watched with wide eyes. She tentatively stepped out from behind her father.

"K-Kaa-chan?"

Hinata's eyes landed on her, and filled with tears. Neji released Hinata, and she stooped and drew Shinjuko into a tight embrace.

"Shinjuko, you know who I am?" Hinata said into the small girl's soft hair, tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

"Mommy…" Shinjuko murmured.

Hinata smiled through her tears. "Happy birthday, Shinjuko."

**The End.**

Okay, (sob) it's the last chapter! ;; I had a fun time writing this story…though it's slightly angst-y. Hehe… What do you guys think of this style? Maybe if you've read my "Wings of Freedom" ffic, you can compare the two and tell me which one you like better… Haha, I wanted the ending to make people cry. I dunno. My inspiration was Kuro Shi's story, which I cannot remember the title right now. It was a Sasuke/Sakura one… it's sweet. No wait, what am I talking about? It's drama and angst, so yeah. But the ending is nice. Anyhoo, what did you guys think? Did it make you tear up? That was kinda my goal. And my critiques: I though it was rushed, like some of you might think. Gomen nasai! I didn't have any filler ideas, so I just jumped to the bigger points that I though were significant. TT.TT"

And about Shinjuko talking all…well, good… I can't really explain that… I needed to have her say some stuff, and didn't know how to phrase it in a way that two year olds would talk. Sooo, she seems grammatically correct… Just think of it this way: Neji is a genius; naturally, his kid would be too, since he raised her. There…XP

Please review and tell me what you think; I really need critiquing! I love receiving the reviews that help me improve, thank you sooo much, for those of you who did that! I also love the ones that just plain squealed and loved the story to death…those are nice too! n.n So, please review and critique, and help me improve! Oh, and tell me if the story made you tear up or not…XP Domo Arigatou!


End file.
